


The Cellist: The Second Break Up.

by DeathTrapDaisy



Series: The Cellist [2]
Category: Avengers 2012
Genre: Awkward Date, Ex Drama, First Date, M/M, Phil and the Cellist Break up, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 02:25:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathTrapDaisy/pseuds/DeathTrapDaisy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Phil go out for Coffee.</p><p> </p><p>Previously: When the Cellist makes a comeback Steve is surprised how much he looks like him, even more surprised just how jealous that makes him feel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cellist: The Second Break Up.

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the second piece to: The Cellist, I decided to write it anyway cause Heck I felt like it was time I actually did a follow up for once. Enjoy!

Phil checked his watch and took a second to straighten his maroon tie, Steve would be there at any minute and he wanted to make sure he looked just perfect. Taking a deep breath Phil glanced around the room, it was a small local coffee shop on the street corner; the lights were dim and all the colors were earthy and warm, when he had suggested coffee he didn’t exactly expect wherever they went to look this romantic. There was a candle centerpiece in the middle of the coffee table that the couch he was sitting on was next to. He of course was wearing his usual suit because he had come right after work. The moment Steve walked in Phil felt his heart lurch in his chest, He looked both ways before he spotted the agent and smiled broadly at him when he did. He made his way over and Phil stood up to greet him with a hand shake, Steve took his hand and shook it but moved in for a hug a moment later. Phil wrapped his arms around him briefly but soon pulled away, Steve smiled down at him as he gently caressed Phil by his elbows.

“Hey you.” Steve said in a low flirty tone and Phil blushed and smiled abashed.

“Hi.” he replied softly and Steve fidgeted with his shirt sleeve momentarily glancing around the shop.

“Shall we?” Steve gestured to the coffee bar and Phil nodded, they ordered their drinks then selected a corner booth in the back of the room. It was cozy and a little more private than the rest of the building.

“Coffee black huh?” Phil smiled at Steve that was currently stirring in some sugar.

“What else is there?” Steve asked perplexed.

“You could get what I got?” Steve laughed once.

“I doubt I could ever like something _that_ frilly.” the words left his mouth the same time Steve realized that was a terrible thing to say, Phil looked shocked for only a moment before Steve was already tripping over his words. “I mean not that you’re frilly, you’re not, you’re really um strong and h-handsome..” Steve bit his bottom lip when Phil started grinning at his fumbling and slid his drink towards him.

“I think for that, you should have to at least try this.” Phil was simply grinning at Steve, he learned that he just doesn’t know exactly what he can and cannot say when it came to Phil and him, whatever it was that they are.

“I’m sorry..” Steve was blushing but relaxed when he was faced with an amused grin, Steve took a sip of the drink and hummed in appreciation. “Wow, that is good.” he seemed surprised and Phil just chuckled taking his drink back, he stopped himself from licking the cup where Steve’s mouth had been and just took a sip himself. “What is that?”

“Carmel Macchiato.” Phil blankly watched Steve’s tongue circle his full pink lips as he licked the taste off of them. Steve hadn’t seemed to noticed the look he was giving him.

“Its delicious.” he said brightly then frowned at his own bitter drink.

They sat quietly for a few moments just people watching and enjoying being next to each other, Steve hesitated a moment and wrapped his arm around Phil’s shoulders pulling him a little tighter against his side. Phil blushed and turned to look up at him, he inched a little closer and Phil’s eyes fluttered cutely. They both turned when there was a loud noise heard and found Stuart standing in front of their table with his hands flat on it, they separated immediately and Stuart looked absolutely irate.

“Phil, what the Hell is going on?” he asked loudly making people turn and stare at them, Phil stood up immediately and put his hands up in surrender.

“We talked about this.” Stuart crossed his arms angrily but tried to get his emotions in check, he was a famous Cellist by god and he has to act like one.

“Not about _this_.” he gestured to Steve who was now standing up with a heavy frown and his hands fisted at his sides.

“Stuart we can talk lets just go outside.” Stuart huffed but turned and stormed out of the building expecting Phil to follow him, Phil turned to Steve putting hands to his chest to stop him from following them out.

“I’ll take care of it, you don’t have to get involved.” Phil said softly obviously feeling guilty that he was having this kind of drama while on his first date with Steve, Steve’s nostrils were flaring but he let out a harsh breath before he nodded.

“Alright, but if he tries _anything_ …” Steve’s protective nature was already raging and Phil had to smile softly though it did worry him a little.

“Its alright, I am an agent after all.” he grinned up at him and patted him softly on the chest, Steve sighed and relaxed a little. “I’ll be right back.” he pulled away and Steve couldn’t stand to watch him walk into what was about to be a terrible argument, luckily he could see them standing under the streetlights from the window so if things did get out of hand he would intervene if he had too.

“Really Phil after all we had been through together.” Stuart immediately started to accuse once Phil finally joined him outside.

“We weren’t actually together, I told you that I wasn’t ready and you wouldn’t listen.” Phil said calmly although his feelings were flaring up a little, they had a long conversation about their relationship last night and Phil made it perfectly clear why he didn’t think it would work out. He hadn’t exactly told him anything Steve had said but he had told him the truth.

“You act like I’m not trying. Like I don’t care for you at all, tell me when have I not been there for you?” Stuart huffed and crossed his arms defensively, Phil bristled and frowned at him.

“Well there was this one time where I _died_. I don’t remember waking up to you at my bedside.” Phil’s voice had risen a few octaves and Stuarts eyes widened.

“I told you, I didn’t even know about that.” Stuart held his hands out in pleadingly and Phil crossed his arms instead.

“You did know, Fury called you and said I needed you as soon as possible he even offered to fly you here and you still didn’t come.” Phil pointed at him and miraculously kept from poking him in the chest out of frustration. “Do you really think he would tell me he tried to reach you if he hadn’t? you said no and you moved on like nothing ever happened. I spent two months in a hospital bed wondering why you hadn’t come; wondering what on earth could be more important to you. Wondering why you didn’t love me as much as I loved you, my life fell apart when you left. People that care don’t move hundreds of miles away without saying a word.” Phil was breathing heavily now and had been waving his arms in exaggeration, Stuart was staring back at him seemingly shocked at what he just heard as if he never thought about it before.

“I-Phil, we weren’t together then I didn’t think it was my place to-”

“ _Bullshit_ , you were my emergency contact. You knew that and said no matter what happens you would always be there for me, _always._ I just realized you never were not even one time when I needed you. You only wanted me when its convenient.” Phil took in a deep breath and let it out; people passing by on the sidewalk were beginning to stare, he buried his hands in his pockets to try to stop gesturing so wildly with them.

“That’s not true, I moved down here because I missed you and I hoped we could work this out.” He stepped closer with his hands out and Phil stepped back.

“Really, I thought it was because of _this_.” Phil pulled a crumbled up piece of paper out of his pocket and put it in Stuarts outstretched hand, he unfolded it quickly it was a newspaper clipping and the headline read ‘Famous Cellist: Stuart Reed renews contract with New York philharmonic!’ Phil stood there frowning at him as Stuart sighed and put the paper in his pocket seemingly out of excuses.

“Even so I still like you, I care about you. It just so happened I could be here with you and do what I love too.” Stuart said and softly rested his hands on Phil’s upper arms, Phil sighed and his shoulders relaxed just slightly.

“That’s just it, you _like_ me. I _loved_ you and now I just don’t I cant make myself love you and we cant keep fighting like this.” Phil was a lot calmer now and Stuart sighed in defeat though his temper seemed to have softened just slightly too. “Look it was good while it lasted but its over, I cant be with you like this anymore.” Stuart stared at him for a few moments before he finally nodded slowly and pulled away.

“Alright if that’s really what you want.” Phil glanced inside to see Steve watching them concerned from his table at the window, he smiled softly thinking back to all the things Steve had said and remembered the day he woke up with Steve sitting by his side. He had always loved Steve it was unfair to Stuart to be in a relationship with him in the first place because no matter what he did there is no way he could have ever compared. Phil turned back to him as he waited for a reply.

“It is, I’m sorry.” he looked at the ground and Stuart frowned but nodded putting his hands in his pockets.

“Goodbye Phil.” he said bitterly then turned and walked away, Phil frowned and his heart felt heavy. He knew he had made the right decision that doesn’t mean that losing the Cellist for a second time hurts any less. Seconds later Steve was pulling him into a hug on the sidewalk, Phil pulled him closer and buried his face in his chest.

“If you love him I think you should go after him, I wont hate you for that. I didn’t think about how you feel when I said all those things.” Steve mumbled against Phil’s hair and the shorter man began shaking his head immediately, he pulled away just enough to look the blonde in the eyes.

“No, this is where I belong.” he said softly and Steve smiled down at him holding him tight and kissing him on the top of his head.

* * *

“I’m sorry about tonight, I guess that wasn’t the best first date we could’ve had.” Phil said as they walked down the sidewalk towards Avengers tower, Steve shrugged and was smiling softly as he reached over taking the agents hand in his.

“How ‘bout we have a redo?” Steve asked playfully and Phil turned to look up at him expectantly.

“Just say when.”

“Does nine o’clock sound good to you?” Steve asked looking at his watched, Phil checked his own and laughed.

“Its nine-o-three right now.” Steve simply turned to grin at him, Phil couldn’t help but laugh. “I guess I’m free.” Steve replied with a gentle squeeze to his hand.

* * *

“Thank you for a great night, I really enjoyed myself.” Phil said happily as he dropped Steve off at the tower, it was now nearing midnight and their second-first date had gone a lot more smoothly. They had gone to a movie instead and Phil didn’t mind one bit when Steve would ask what a reference meant or when he had draped an arm over his shoulders and let him rest his head on his chest.

“I did too, we should do this again sometimes.” Steve put his hands in his pockets awkwardly and Phil nodded to the suggestion but his breath hitched when Steve was suddenly completely in his personal space with his hands on his hips beneath his suit jacket. Steve jerked back and scrunched his nose at him.

“Sorry, was that wrong?” he was already blushing crimson and Phil just smiled up at him.

“Usually people don’t kiss on the first date.” Phil explained and Steve looked embarrassed that he had tried. “I said _usually_.” he added before he pressed up and kissed him square on the mouth, it was a little anxious and chaste but it was a kiss all the same. When Phil pulled back smiling Steve looked surprised but not displeased in the slightest, He wrapped his arms around Phil’s waste again and this time he wasn’t caught off guard, he moved forward slowly and kissed him just right. Phil rested his hands on Steve’s chest and returned the affection; Steve ran a hand up his back to cup his head in his large palm. Phil whimpered softly against his mouth when he found his back pressed very softly against the building’s metal front, Steve opened his lips slowly as if he were experimenting and Phil followed his lead. Steve wedged a thigh between Phil’s legs and lifted it up into his crotch until he was panting into the kiss. Phil’s hands ran their way up until they were wrapped around his neck and his fingertips touch the bottom of his hair line. Steve firmly gripped him by the hips and lifted him up with ease as he held him steady against the wall with his body pressed close, a thigh still between his legs. Phil groaned into the kiss and Steve deepened it as he slipped his tongue in hesitantly he took it as encouragement though when Phil curled his around it then sucked. It was Steve’s turn to groan this time he retracted their mouths but not before Phil nipped his bottom lip teasingly. They were both panting heavily Steve’s body still pressed against Phil’s as their eyes traveled each others faces.

“That was… _surprising_.” Phil gasped between pants and Steve only grinned before he went in for another, this one lingered just as long but it was gentler and sweeter. Soon Phil felt his feet flat on the ground again and Steve’s hands comfortingly rubbed up and down his back a few times, Phil didn’t know when it would happen but he knew when it does its going to be slow tentative lovemaking a learning experience and one another simply getting to know each others bodies.

“Was that okay?” Steve asked blushing crimson and Phil couldn’t help but smile up at him shakily, his legs felt like noodles and he was feeling a little light headed.

“I think we skipped about six dates but I didn’t mind.” Phil flirted as Steve finally pulled away smiling bashfully and glanced at the wall behind Phil.

“I-um.. I’ve been wanting to do that.” he shrugged adorably and Phil just smiled glancing behind him then back at Steve. “…..with you.” Phil couldn’t answer in any other way than to lean up at kiss him once more, Steve held him for a few moments before he pulled away.

“I knew I made the right choice.” Phil gasped and Steve only laughed and it was a very happy sound.

“Um ..same time tomorrow?” Steve asked before he turned to go inside.

“I’m free.” Phil answered and Steve just grinned back at him.

“Goodnight, Phil.” he flushed again when he said his name and Phil couldn’t stop grinning.

“Goodnight, Steve.” once Steve got inside Phil couldn’t help but smile all the way back to his car, he had made the right decision. He knew It all along.

* * *

The next day everyone at Shield could tell that Phil was in a five star mood, people caught him humming Sing, Sing, Sing more than once as he put files away and walked from place to place. Back at the Tower the Avengers were dealing with the same behavior from a certain Super Soldier that had made pancakes and bacon for every one at breakfast. Tony’s bacon spelled out ‘I’m Sorry’ and Tony didn’t even have to ask what it meant. Steve’s only regret is that he hadn’t realized his feelings sooner, that’s okay though he and Phil have a lot to catch up on and plenty of time to do it.

The End. End.

**Author's Note:**

> I dont know, i think I may have effed this up...


End file.
